The Quirky Tale of Ally Dawson
by EnchantedMelody
Summary: It's senior year for Ally Dawson and she couldn't be any happier. She has her friends, an education and her music yet she still feels incomplete. She suddenly gets paired up with a popular boy, Austin Moon, and has to get to know him. They have a lot of differences but also have one thing in common. Will they possibly fall for one another or forget each other and go their own ways?
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**The Quirky Tale of Ally Dawson**

* * *

_**When you meet someone for the first time, that's not the whole book. It's the first page. -Brody Armstrong Quotes**_

* * *

Staring at the old, familiar, grey and white walls of Marino High School, an obscure wave of excitement quickly hit me. Summer was finally over and it was the start of my senior year. I was pretty excited because I already had my future planned out. I was a normal high school student at Marino. I wasn't popular but I wasn't unpopular. I didn't like the attention so I was in between. I never associated with the popular kids and neither did they. I didn't even know their names.

After stepping out of my car, I observed my clothes to see if they're in order. I had on the usual uniform; a tucked-in white shirt with a dark-blue and grey tie, my plaid skirt and my grey blazer. I wasn't like the other girls who would wear heels with their uniform. I wore my black converse with my white socks.

I always hung out with my best friend, Trish De la Rosa. She has been my best friend since kindergarten. I was friends with most of my class but we didn't hang out like Trish and I did. I scanned the whole crowd for any sign of Trish but I couldn't see her anywhere. She was probably still at home sleeping. Here's a thing about Trish: She's as lazy as a cat. But that's why I love her.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud squeal. A broad smile broke onto my face when I realized that the ear-splitting squeal belonged to none other than Trish.

"Ally, I missed you so much!" Trish exclaimed. "How was your summer?"

"Ah, it was amazing," I replied. "I can't believe we're actually seniors! Time has passed by so quickly!"

"So, are you thinking of getting a boyfriend this year?" Trish asked, elbowing me.

"No," I simply answered, playfully rolling my eyes at her. "Why should I?"

"Because we're going to graduate and you still didn't get your first kiss," Trish deadpanned.

"I don't care," I said, smiling. "I have an education and I have my music. It's all I need. Besides, I need to work harder this year. It's our last, anyways."

"Yeah, yeah," Trish muttered. We laughed and entered the crowded hallway. "Oh, I got you your schedule and locker number!"

"Thanks," I said, taking the papers.

"Darn, my locker is not next to yours, let alone in your hallway," Trish said. "I'll see you in our first class. Bye!"

I smiled at her one last time then walked down the hallway, searching for my dear locker. But ten lockers later, I finally found it. After I dialed in the written combination, I placed the books I received from school. Using the schedule, I took the books that I would use for the first four periods even though we weren't going to study on the first day of school. While organizing my locker, I heard some gasps from behind me but I ignored it. It was high school. Either someone fell or a hot guy just walked by. That one cliche moment when everything is slow motion for that one hot guy as he walks down the hallway, a light breeze blowing his hair. Big deal.

After I finished, I closed my locker and held some books in my hand. I think I'll head to class early. But as I turned around, I was greeted with a firm body—a really firm body—that sent my books flying as I reached up to rub my nose.

"I am so sorry," I heard a frantic, masculine voice say. "Are you hurt?"

I dropped my hand and observed whom I had bumped into. He was a really tall boy who looked around six feet.

"Oh, uh, no, I'm fine," I replied. I quickly bent down and started picking up my scattered books.

"Here, let me help," I heard him say. We picked up the books then looked at each other. It gave me more time to observe his features. It looked like he was observing my features too since his eyes were trained on me. Some cheerleaders threw me glares so I guessed he was a popular kid. He had messy, blonde hair and golden, brown eyes. He was, of course, dressed in his uniform. He had the white shirt on and above that, the grey cashmere sweater. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had dark pants on with some white high tops. "Uh, w-what's your name?"

"I'm Dawson Ally," I quickly replied but mentally face-palmed myself. "I mean, Ally Dawson. What's y-yours?"

Why was I stuttering like an idiot? I didn't even know the guy and I was already acting like a fool! Maybe I was a boy repellent! Yeah, that's it. I was pretty sure. I have cracked the code! Or maybe I just wasn't good at socializing with boys…

"I'm Austin Moon," He replied, flashing me a smile.

"Well, I-I have to go," I quickly rushed. "Um, bye!"

I scurried to my first class and chose a good seat. Trish entered after a few students and took the empty seat next to mine.

"Anything new?" She asked, smiling. I wanted to tell her about my encounter with Austin Moon but I decided not to.

"Nope," I answered. "What about you?"

"Well, I had to face someone named Dez and boy is he a pain," Trish scoffed. I chuckled at her then took out my notebook. My mind kept repeating the encounter with Austin. It was actually weird. Just as I was thinking about the blonde dude, he entered, hand in hand, with Kira Starr.

Kira is the most popular girl at our school. She's popular because her father, Jimmy Starr, owns Starr Records. If Austin was in my class, why haven't I noticed him before? Hm, I don't really pay attention to the students in my class. I'm either scribbling away in my notebook or either listening closely to the teachers.

Austin glanced at me while walking to his seat. Well, he bumped into it. It was such an unusual first day of school. I tore my gaze away and stared at the clock that hung above the white board. Minutes later, the teacher finally entered.

"Good morning, class," He greeted, fixing his tie. "This is senior year. You will have to work hard. I already have an assignment for you. I have everything sorted out. I'll tell you about it tomorrow but for now, you can talk among each other in low voices."

"An assignment? Come on!" Trish whined, turning to face me.

"I'm pretty excited," I said, flashing her a wide smile.

"Shocker," She sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. I chuckled at my lazy, Latino friend. My eyes landed on Austin who was looking at me. He flashed me smile then waved. I smiled and waved back at him. My cheeks must be boiling by now. He seemed different than the other popular kids—really different.

* * *

"Alright, Trish, I'll see you tomorrow then," I said. "I need to get to Sonic Boom."

"Bye!" She called out, blowing me a kiss. I laughed and watched her leave down the hallway. I quickly opened my locker and took out some books. As I closed it, a smiling Austin, leaning against the locker next to mine, startled me.

"Oh God," I yelled, my hand flying to my chest.

"Sorry for startling you," He said, chuckling. "I just wanted to see if your nose got better…"

_Huh?_ Was that an excuse or something? It was pretty lame but it was sweet of him to check up on someone he didn't even know.

"Yeah, it's fine," I said, nervously laughing. "Thanks."

Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to meet Ally Dawson, the idiotic and stupid teenager who can't even act like a _human_ in front of a boy. My nervous laugh is so high birds can hear it. Literally.

"No problem," He said. "You said your name was Ally, right?"

"Yep, that's me," I said, popping my collar.

Did-Did I just do that? Oh my, I need to lock myself in my bedroom for this complete humiliation in front of this popular boy! Who pops their collar if being asked about their name? I probably did it the uncool way! I felt my face burning. Who else feels hot? I need to be put into a mental hospital because I am crazy!

"Gotta go," I hastily said, fast-walking down the hallway. Wait to go, Ally! You just humiliated yourself in front of a freakin' popular boy who probably thinks you're nuts by now. I huffed in annoyance, got into my car and drove to the mall. After parking it, I entered Sonic Boom, a music store that my father owns.

"Hey, Alls," My father called out. "How was your first day as a senior?"

Other than humiliating myself in front of a boy who approached _me_, it was great!

"It was great, dad!" I replied. "Well, let's get to work!"

My dad and I are really close. I could talk to him about anything but sometimes I wish my mother were in Miami and not in Africa. I can't talk to my dad about _girl_ problems like periods and boys. My dad and mom split but they still talk and act as if nothing happened between each other. She's in Africa studying animal behavior. God, I miss her so much.

"Actually, you'll need to run this store alone now," He said, handing me a clipboard. "It's free sample time at the food court!"

He grinned at me then skipped out of the store. I chuckled at him then started unpacking some boxes.

"Excuse me? Do you have any guitar strings?" Someone asked.

"Yes, we do," I answered, turning around. To my horror, it was Austin who had asked that question. Luck seems to hate me today. "A-Austin."

"I didn't know you worked here," He said, smiling at me. Was this guy serious? He sounded like nothing had happened back in that hallway at the end of school. He should be saying, _"Oh, hey, Ally, you're the crazy lunatic that works here?" _and yet he's smiling at me.

"Well, I do," I said, raising my hands up in the air then dropping them back. I should really avoid eye contact with this guy. I grabbed some guitar strings then handed them to Austin.

"How much?" He asked, taking out his wallet from his back pocket.

"On the house," I answered, batting a hand at him.

"No, I insist," He tried but I wouldn't budge. You see, I'm a stubborn teenager...and people need to live with it.

"It's alright," I said. "My dad wouldn't mind."

"Your dad owns this shop?" He asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling.

"That's awesome," He said. "Thanks, by the way! I'll see you at school!"

I waved then smiled and watched his figure disappear out of the store. Wait—see me at school? Dude, I embarrassed myself enough! I think he shouldn't even be talking to me. He should be making fun of me. If there was a contest for the most awkward and embarrassing person the award would be given to me! Besides, it's not like _I'll_ be talking to him again. He was just being polite! I shook my head then continued unpacking the boxes.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story. Please leave your thoughts—I don't mind criticism—and reviews! I hope this story makes it as big as my older one, which is deleted now. If you have any questions, send me a message! Humor me with reviews! Bye! :)**

**Question of the Day: **What was your favorite line from this chapter?


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Dedicated to all of you because you took your time and gave this story a chance!**

* * *

_**Life is not about pretending to be someone else, or trying to be like someone else. It's about being who you are regardless if it makes you different. -Nishan Panwar Quotes.**_

* * *

After getting ready for school, I jogged downstairs and grabbed a banana. My father was already at work so the house was pretty much empty. I threw the banana peel in the garbage after devouring it, grabbed my bag then headed outside.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a brilliant blue, the sun was shining and birds were chirping away in their nests. I greeted some of my neighbors then got into my car and drove to school. I sometimes wake up early so I could get good parking space. And let me tell you, it's not that easy!

I scanned the crowd to see if Trish was outside but she wasn't. Instead, my eyes locked gaze with Austin who gave me a bright smile. I quickly turned away and pushed through the doors. I walked to my locker to find Trish leaning against it, filing her nails.

"Good morning, Trish!" I greeted with the usual broad smile on my face. I waited for a response but it looked like she was too busy. "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay!" She said. "That…That _Dez_ guy is irritating! I just want to pull all his red hair out!"

I chuckled, "Jeez, he can't be _that_ bad!"

"Oh, believe me, he is," Trish said, shaking her head. "I swear if I see him again I'm going to pummel him to the ground!"

"Okay, let's just calm down a bit," I said, laughing. "I am so excited for the assignment the teacher's going to tell us about today!"

"I'll never understand you, Ally," Trish said, giving me a weird look. I liked school and I liked studying. It wasn't odd, right? My dad and Trish both say I'm no fun but I always ignore them because I _am_! At least that's what I think.

"I'll never understand you, too," I said, flashing her an innocent smile.

"Here comes the perfect couple," Trish said, rolling her eyes. I raised my eyebrows and turned around. Austin and Kira strolled down the hallway, fingers interlocked. Everyone stopped and stared. I can see why they were the perfect couple. They were both popular and it kind of just worked that way. Our school was stereotypical.

"Whatever. Let's just get to class," I said, turning my attention away from the couple. I never understood why people obsessed over things like that. I took my seat and patiently waited for the teacher.

* * *

The first four periods were just horrible and embarrassing. I constantly dropped my books, sending my papers flying everywhere. In Chemistry, I accidently spilled some type of liquid and to complete the start of my day, I tripped in class.

"Ally, what happened to you today?" Trish asked. I could see her trying her best not to laugh.

"I do not know and I don't want to talk about it," I said, picking at my sandwich. "It was just embarrassing!"

"Aw, don't worry, Ally," Trish said, patting my hand. "Everyone will forget about your embarrassing humiliation by tomorrow."

"Gee, thanks, Trish," I flatly said, giving her a pointed glare. She batted a hand at me then resumed eating. I didn't know what happened today. I was starting to believe I was the unluckiest girl in this school.

"Hi, Ally!" A cheerful voice suddenly spoke up. Looking up from my food, I realized it was Kira who had greeted me.

"Um, hi, Kira?" I said even if it did come out as a question. She had never greeted me, let alone talk to me.

"Are you free tomorrow?" She asked.

"Well, I have to work in—" I began but she cut me off.

"I'm inviting you to my sleepover!" She said in her usual cheerful tone. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Trish glanced at me with the same look on her face. Kira, the beautiful and most popular girl was inviting me, the embarrassing dork? Well, gee, things were looking up, huh?

"A-Are you serious?" I asked.

"Definitely," She said. "You're leaving with me tomorrow with my other friends! Bye!"

After blowing two kisses, she left to her usual table. I gawked at Trish as I tried to process things slowly. Did that just happen?

* * *

This was definitely not my day. I was seated in class cross-armed while frowning as if someone had just run over my puppy. I had a huge spaghetti stain on my white shirt. It happened at lunchtime when I was getting ready to leave. I had bumped into someone who decided not to finish his spaghetti and meatballs!

Some students snickered at me as they walked to their seats. Ignoring them, I turned my attention to the book placed in front of me. Yeah, I was sharing a moment with my beloved book.

"Alright, class, settle down," The teacher said, clearing his throat. "I already told you about the assignment I have planned for you. It's a simple project. You have to get to know your partner then write a paragraph about him or her, also stating how you feel towards this person. Is that clear?"

The class mumbled a 'yes' then remained silent.

"Great!" He said, taking out his clipboard. "Danny and Delilah. Kyle and Kira. Dez and Dinah. Trent and Trish…"

There was a pattern here. Each one was partnered with their first initial. Who else in my class had a name that started with an _A_?

"Austin and Ally."

As if this day couldn't get any better. Fudge my life.

* * *

I felt like locking myself in my bedroom for eternity. I embarrassed myself throughout the day and then I got paired up with Austin. Austin! Why him? And I thought I would never speak to him again. Ha!

Slamming my locker shut, I turned around only to let out an ear-splitting shriek when I saw Austin standing in front of me…real close. I madly blushed then showed my pearly whites to the people staring at me.

"Hehe, nothing to see here," I said, batting a hand at them.

"You're easily startled, huh?" Austin spoke, chuckling.

"Guess I so," I quickly said. He was way too close. I needed air. And because of that, I flipped my words and made it sound like I'm talking Martian.

"Huh?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Way too close you are," I spoke. "Gotta go!"

"Wait," He said, grabbing my arm, stopping me from escaping.

"I like pickles!" I blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"Um, I was just wondering when we could start the project," He said, laughing.

"Whenever you want is fine," I practically yelled. "Oh, would you look at the time, gotta go!"

And then I ran out of the school like an idiot because that's just how I rolled.

* * *

**First off, thank you for the wonderful reviews! They made me smile so widely, it hurt but it was worth it! Second of all, I really hope you enjoyed this (funny?) chapter. It wasn't a good day for Ally, let alone acting like an idiot in front of Austin again. She'll always have those moments. This story is rated T because there will be language included. Did you enjoy the chapter? Leave reviews! :) **


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

_**My definition of a free society is a society where it is safe to be unpopular. –Adlai E Stevenson II**_

* * *

Honestly, getting paired up with Austin was the stupidest thing ever! Why couldn't I be named Cecelia? Or Becky? Or any other name that didn't start with an A? I already embarrassed myself in front of Austin three times; one when we bumped into each other, two at Sonic Boom and three was exactly yesterday. I actually told him I like pickles. It just came out. What was going to happen when we _hang out _to get to know each other? Oh the horror…

I was also still confused about the sleepover thing. Why would Kira invite _me _to her sleepover? I was planning on faking ill so I wouldn't have to go but then I realized something. It was senior year! I needed to make some memories, memories that I could cherish when I graduate. And so I was going.

"Are you going to Kira's sleepover?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Do you think its wrong?"

"Hell no!" Trish exclaimed. "Go and have some fun! You may become popular!"

"I don't want to be popular, Trish," I said. "I'm doing this for memories. Time flies by and before you know it, we'll be graduating!"

"Whatever, you no-fun best friend," Trish mumbled, flipping through her magazine.

"I _am_ fun!" I whined, pouting. "You just don't like my kind of fun!"

"Ally, your kind of fun is watching clouds and studying on Fridays," Trish deadpanned, pointing a manicured finger at me.

I stuck out my tongue at her then opened my songbook. Before my mother left for Africa, she gave it to me. My parents always encourage me to sing even though I have terrible stage fright. I'll never conquer that fear.

"Hey, Ally," That familiar, chirpy voice greeted. I looked up, smiled at Kira and greeted her back. "Did you bring the essentials for my sleepover?"

"Yeah," I replied. She smiled at me then walked to her desk that was next to Austin's. I read some lyrics I had written in my book then closed it. I was really protective of my songbook. No one could touch it, not even Trish.

"Take out your books and start doing the exercises on page fifteen," The teacher said.

* * *

Once the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom, my songbook pressed against my chest. But me being the usual clumsy self, I tripped over air and dropped my songbook. Ignoring the snickers, I knelt down to pick up my book but someone else did.

"Dropped your book," Austin said, handing it to me.

"T-Thanks," I stammered, grabbing it and pressing it against my chest _real_ tightly.

"So, I heard you're going to Kira's sleepover," Austin said.

"Yup," I said, giving him an awkward and nervous laugh.

"That's great!" He said, smiling. "Um, so, have you arranged a meeting?"

"F-For what?" I asked.

"The project," He said. Oh, right, _that_. Curse the day the teacher was ever born. No, wait, that was a bit harsh! I actually liked the teacher…and now I feel ashamed and guilty.

"Oh, that," I said, shuffling my feet. "Um, I guess on Sunday would be nice. Sonic Boom?"

"Great!" He said. And we just stood there, smiling at each other. Well, I was smiling like an idiot because I was really nervous. The only boy I have ever socialized with was my childhood best friend, Elliot. He never made me nervous because we were just friends. But Austin was a popular boy and I was an anti-social, no-fun, dorky and nerdy girl. You see my point? I really have no energy to elaborate once more…

"Um, I-I'm going to go now," I said, nervously smiling.

"Oh, right, okay!" Austin said. "I'll see you later then. Bye."

Not replying, I walked down the hallway. And when he was finally out of sight, I let out a sigh of relief. Boy was that hard. I seriously have no confidence whatsoever.

* * *

I was awkwardly standing next to Kira and her friends in front of some fancy, shmancy car. It was awkward for me. They were gossiping and whatnot and I was just standing there, shuffling my feet, praying the day would end soon.

"My boyfriend will be here soon," Kira said, locking her iPhone. "He's driving us home. Isn't he sweet?"

_Oh hell no. _

That's it. I'm keeping my mouth shut on the ride home. I didn't want to blurt out something stupid and irrelevant. And I certainly didn't want to embarrass myself. _As if I haven't done that already..._

Soon enough, Austin emerged from school through the two, huge doors with a redhead next to him. Once they saw us, they walked over to us. I resisted the urge to grab a chunk of my hair and chew on it. It was a nervous habit of mine. _Resist the urge, Ally, resist it. _

"Hey, girls," Austin said. He glanced at me and gave me a smile, flashing me his pearly whites.

"Hi, Austy!" Kira squealed, pecking his cheek. "Ready to drive us home?"

"Yeah," He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. I glanced at the redhead who was already looking at me. He had a video camera in his hand.

"Hi, I'm Dez," He said, extending his free hand over to me.

"Oh, your Dez?" I said. "You're the one that my friend, Trish, wants to punch in the face?"

"Well, you can tell her that that was a very rude thing to say!" He exclaimed.

"You'll get used it," I said, laughing. "She's kind of like that but she's really cool."

"I'll try to…" He said, sighing. I smiled, shook my head then looked at the others who were looking at us with raised eyebrows.

I nervously chuckled then raised the huge book I was holding up to my face, covering me. I hated the attention!

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on mine. It lowered the book down, _un_covering me.

Chuckling, Austin said, "Let's go."

Clearing my throat, I got into the backseat and continued praying.

* * *

Dez was a pretty nice and funny guy…oh, and _extremely_ strange. He probably has _all_ sorts of unnecessary objects in his backpack. But I liked him.

After Austin dropped us off at Kira's residence—which was a seriously huge house—we had lunch then got ready for the movies. I had hoped it was only us girls but no, it was with some other guys, including Austin and Dez. Kill me now.

We were currently sitting in the dark theatre, about to watch some horror movie. I wanted to protest. Scratch that, I wanted to run away. But I couldn't. I hated scary movies. Absolutely hated them. I kept quiet because I didn't want to sound like a wimp, which, by the way, I am.

I popped a kernel into my mouth and waited for the movie to begin. Honestly, I hated the idea about a million trailers before a movie but now that we're watching a _horror_ movie, I really hoped they put more than a million…

"You seem tensed," Someone whispered. I clamped my mouth shut, resisting the urge to shriek.

"Well, it's not because I'm scared of horror movies," I lied, nervously chuckling. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"You're bad at lying," Austin pointed out. I opened my mouth to say something but the movie began. Let's just hope I wouldn't embarrass myself…we all know I will though.

* * *

**BAM! Another chapter finished! I owe you all an apology. It's only the third chapter and I haven't update in a while. So, I'm sorry! Anyways, what'd you think about this chapter? I'm really enjoying writing this. **

**And thank you all for the 32 reviews! You may think it's little but to me, it's like the whole world! Also note that Kira is OOC…for a little while but just put that in your heads. **

**The music video for Pass Me By was just effing awesome! I loved it! Who's your favorite member of R5? Mine is Rocky! Well, bye! :) **


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

_**Shyness has a strange element of narcissism, a belief that how we look, how we perform, is truly important to other people. -Andre Dubus III**_

* * *

"So, Ally, do you like someone?" Kira asked at the breakfast table. I stopped munching on my pancake and looked at her. Now her friends were staring at me with their perfectly plucked eyebrows raised.

"Um, n-no, I d-don't," I stammered, growing a bright shade of red. "Why would you ask that?"

"Oh, I'm just asking," She said, laughing. "Don't worry."

I quickly looked at the half-eaten pancakes. I really felt like eating pickles. I wasn't lying when I blurted out I like pickles. In fact, I never lie. Okay, maybe when it's necessary…

"What are we going to do today?" One of Kira's friends asked. I wanted to go home…and write in my songbook…and eat a jar of pickles.

"I was thinking we could go to the mall," Kira said. "You know, shop and get some smoothies. Are you okay with that, Ally?"

"Totally," I said, a mouthful of pancakes stuffed into my mouth. I ignored the weird stares and continued devouring the sweet pancakes.

"Knock, knock," A different voice spoke up. Austin entered the dining room and smiled at everyone. I ignored him and continued eating my breakfast. A girl's gotta eat, right?

"Hey, Austin," Kira greeted. "Sit down and have some pancakes!"

"Kira, you know how to make someone's day," Austin said, pulling a chair backwards. He sat down and started eating his pancakes…and boy was he fast. He probably ate them all in one bite! Was that a hidden talent?

Clearing my throat, I stood up, "I'm going to take a shower."

I left the dining room and went upstairs to take a shower.

And soon enough, after getting ready and whatnot, we were in Austin's car, driving to the mall. Austin parked his car when we finally arrived then got out. I glanced at Sonic Boom and smiled.

"Hey, Kira, can I go visit another store while you guys go shopping?" I asked. I didn't really need new clothes.

"Alright, Ally," Kira said, smiling. "Girls, we have some major shopping to do!"

They quickly scurried in another direction, with Kira's friends following her like lost puppies. _If only Trish were here…_

"What store are you going to visit?" Austin asked, startling me. Do I space out a lot?

"I-I don't know," I said, slowly stepping away. I flashed him my pearly whites then ran in the opposite direction.

I entered a store that sold electronics and albums and such. I needed a pair of headphones. I scanned some shelves then found boxes of headphones lined up on the _top_ shelf. I pouted and stood on my tippy toes, trying to grab one of the boxes. _Curse my height. _Does anyone even work here?

Suddenly, someone's hand grabbed the box. Scrunching my eyebrows, I turned around. I found myself staring at a white t-shirt. I looked up and saw Austin smirking at me. He was like one or two heads taller!

"Little short, are we?" He teased, chuckling.

"H-Hey! It's not my fault I was born short!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot like a five year old while pouting. He laughed and handed me the box, making our fingers brush against each other. I felt my face heat up. Phew, what was up with the AC these days?

"Um, here," He said. I grabbed it, gave him a short nod then walked to the cashier. I paid the lazy and sleepy employee then left the store.

"So," Austin said, catching up to me. Where's Kira? Where's Kira?! I can't have a normal conversation with Austin…and I didn't want to say something stupid.

"Experts are people who know more and more about less and less until they know everything about nothing," I blurted out. Too late. I guess I spoke too soon.

"W-What?" Austin asked. He looked scared for a minute. I guess I say some things that don't make sense to others. I tend to rant and flip my words when I'm nervous.

"Does expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected?" I continued asking ridiculous questions. Austin stared at me with confusion and fear on his face. He stepped closer to me, making more nervous.

"Why does a round pizza come in a square box?" Austin slapped his hand across my mouth. I tried talking but it came out muffled.

"If you want me to let go, please promise me you won't say smart things," He said. I stared at him for a moment then slowly nodded. After he let go, I clamped my mouth shut.

"You really want to say something smart, don't you?" Austin commented, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

I nodded.

"Would a fly without wings be called a _walk_?" I asked, stomping my foot and crossing my arms.

Austin quirked his eyebrows then brought his face close to mine. Oh dear God, they were an inch away. "Do I make you nervous, Ally?"

My eyes widened, I felt my face heat up and my palms began to sweat.

"Holy flying cheese balls!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't answer my question, Ally," He whispered in my ear. _Please don't let Kira be in sight._ "Do I make you nervous?"

"Y-Yes," I replied. I couldn't do or say anything after this. I stood there frozen while Austin smirked at me. My brain couldn't function. I needed help. I don't like someone, much less a boy, so close to me. _Especially_ boys.

"Good," He said, sending me a wink. He then sauntered away. Oh my flying cheese balls, what just happened?

* * *

"Austin, my birthday is coming up!" Kira said. We were sitting at Minis, having smoothies. I tuned their conversation out and continued thinking of some lyrics. My songbook was propped on the table and I was trying my best to hide the pages from them. Not that they will notice though.

_Sparks fly,_

_It's like electricity_

_I might die,_

_When I forget how to breathe_

_You get closer and there is nowhere in this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops,_

_Like everything around me is frozen_

_And nothing matters but these_

_Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen_

I closed my songbook then took a sip of my strawberry smoothie. I looked up from my cup and realized they were staring at me. I quickly looked down and took a huge sip of my smoothie. It caused an annoying slurping noise. Can someone just kill me already?

* * *

"Hey, Alls!" My dad greeted with the usual grin on his face. "How was that sleepover?"

"It was normal," I replied. "I mean, I don't fit in with those girls but I guess it was cool."

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered, rubbing my tummy. We looked at each other for a moment then we both simultaneously said, "Pizza".

So my dad and I spent the rest of the afternoon eating junk food and watching re-runs on Netflix. And after I went to sleep, I couldn't help but wonder what'll happen tomorrow when Austin and I 'hang out'. Oh the horror…again.

* * *

**And that was the fourth chapter! Dang, I actually can't believe that it's already the **_**fourth**_** chapter. Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Thank you for the previous reviews! I love all of you beautiful and amazing and fantastic people of **_**Fan Fiction**_**. **

…**Is anyone else disgusted and shocked at Miley's performance at the VMA's? Half of the people actually wanted her to **_**stop**_**. It was just horrible! And to think she was my idol… **

**And is anyone else annoyed about Teen Beach Movie? They keep repeating the promos again and again. We get it already! It was a great movie but that's too much! Just today, they put the promo twice in a ROW! I was like, 'What the hell?'. **

**Enough of my rant…until next time! :) **


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

_**I never felt comfortable with myself, because I was never part of the majority. I always felt awkward and shy and on the outside of the momentum of my friends' lives. -Steven Speilberg. **_

* * *

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom! Come again!" I exclaimed, waving at the customer after handing him his purchase.

It was a normal Sunday afternoon. I started working early in the morning since I had nothing to do. My homework was all finished and, well, I never get invited to parties and such. I just didn't know why because I _was_ fun! Right? Whatever.

"Guess who got a job at _Cupcake City_?" Trish asked, striking her usual pose.

"I thought you worked at the _Pet Store_," I pointed out, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, I did, but I got fired," Trish casually said. "I think I'll get fired from this job too!"

"Oh, no, don't," I whined, pouting. "You can give me a discount on cupcakes!"

Trish rolled her eyes then grabbed a magazine and sat down, propping her feet on the seat across her. Told ya she was lazy.

"Hey, Ally," A voice greeted me. Austin walked over to the counter and smiled.

"A-Austin! What are you doing here?" I asked, awkwardly smiling.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "We have to _hang out_ today."

"Right, I knew that," I said, shuffling my feet. We stood there in silence, looking at each other. I couldn't say anything. I never knew what to say.

"If you two are done fantasizing about each other," Trish spoke up, "and are done staring at each other dreamily, you can both start working."

And there's Trish for you. We both broke the gaze and furiously blushed.

"U-Um, where should we hang out?" Austin asked.

"P-Practice room," I replied, stammering as usual. I just couldn't wait till this assignment was over. I wouldn't have to see Austin and I wouldn't have to embarrass myself…more than I usually do.

"Wait up, Blondie," Trish said, dropping her magazine. She walked up to him and threw a glare. "If you, in anyway, hurt Ally, I will severely injure you where the sun doesn't shine."

"I-I won't, I promise," Austin stuttered. He actually looked scared of Trish. Even though she was really short, she could be scary when you wanted her to be.

Austin then proceeded to walk up to the practice room.

"Trish, how could you just embarrass me like that?" I whined, biting my lip.

"Oh, please, Ally, you were both imagining yourself…" Trish began but I quickly cut her off by raising my hand and shaking my head.

"I don't need to hear anymore," I said. I grabbed my songbook from under the counter, climbed the stairs then entered the practice room.

"Hey," Austin nodded at me, rubbing the back of his neck.

I left the door open then walked to the piano and sat down _far_ from him even though there wasn't much space to scoot any further.

"So, how do we begin?" Austin asked.

"I don't know," I replied, pressing a key. We both fell into an awkward silence.

"What's your full name?" He continued, looking up from the piano then at me.

"Allison Marie Dawson," I answered. "Yours?"

I noticed he grew a bright shade of red. He mumbled something, something I couldn't quite hear.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He sighed. "Austin Monica Moon."

I stared at him for a moment then giggled. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want," He said. "I blame my parents."

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

He smiled. "How old are you? I'm eighteen years old."

"Seventeen going on eighteen," I said.

"Oh, come on, would you tell me about yourself? This isn't twenty questions!"

"My favorite color is red. I like eating pickles, I like reading on Fridays, I like cloud watching and I like studying," I said. "Oh, and I also like music."

"I like music too," He said. "Well, that's also why Kira's father gave me a record deal."

I gawked at him. "Lucky biscuit."

He chuckled. "Anyways, I like eating pancakes, I like coloring outside the lines, I like sleeping with stuffed animals and my favorite color is orange."

I stared at him with an eyebrow raised. That was an odd explanation about himself. I realized we were very different.

"This isn't really what we have to put into an essay," I said.

"I know," Austin groaned. "But that's getting to know each other. My parents own Moon's Mattress Kingdom. What do your parents do?"

"My dad owns Sonic Boom and my mom's all the way in Africa studying animal behavior," I said.

"You forgot to mention that you're a totally nervous person," He said, adding a chuckle at the end.

"I'm only nervous when someone's _making_ me nervous. Does that make sense?"

"Ah, so I _do_ make you nervous," He said, scooting closer. "Why is that?"

"Tell me you," I blurted.

"It's going to take some time for you to get used to me, huh?"

I could only nod. He sighed and scooted away. I gave a sigh of relief then smiled.

"So if you like music, play for me," He suddenly said. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Play for you? As in perform? No, no, no, I can't!" I said, raising my hands in the air.

"Why not?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"I can't perform in front of people," I said. "Unless you want barf splattered all over you then I _will_ perform."

That was probably the most embarrassing thing I have ever said.

"Come on," He said, taking my small hand in his big one. How could he not make fun of me? Or even laugh at me? Or throw me a disgusted look? I quickly reacted by tensing and he noticed too. Oh my stars, he was holding my hand! "You can do it."

"Nope," I said, looking away. "When I'm ready to sing in front of someone, I'll be happy to perform. But I'm not ready."

"I understand," He said. I looked back at him and gave him a small smile. And then I looked down to our clasped hands. The nervous feeling I get all the time hit me again.

Austin also looked down then looked at me. I found it hard to breathe. I needed air. Can someone interrupt this moment please? I hated sharing these intense moments…well, I haven't actually shared an intense moment with someone so you could see why I was nervous.

And then he smirked. I snatched my hand away and threw a straight face at him.

"It's going to be fun hanging out with you, Dawson," He said. "_Very_ fun."

"Not to me," I said. "In fact, it's going to be the worst thing! I can't wait till this assignment is over! I can breathe by then!"

"You're just saying that," Austin said, shaking his head. "We both know it's not true, shortcake."

"Shortcake? Hey! I'm not _that_ short!" I exclaimed. "This isn't a permanent thing, right?"

"But it is, shortcake," He said. Stay calm, Ally, stay calm. "Anyways, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"B-B-But…" I stammered but Austin had already grabbed my hand.

"Just calm down, Ally," He said. "We're going to go eat not make-out in a closet."

"O-Oh my g-gosh," I stammered yet again. He shrugged his shoulders then dragged me out of the room.

Working with Austin was going to be the hardest thing in my life. I already knew I was going to embarrass myself and blurt out irrelevant and smart things. That essay Austin was going to write about me was going to suck but he'll get an A. It was going to suck _for me_ because I was pretty sure he was going to write about me being an awkward, annoying wallflower!

_Sigh. _

…Though I did feel like a burger with a side of pickles.

* * *

**Damn, I'm updating fast! I should try to slow things down so I could leave you hanging! Haha, I'm kidding…I think. School starts in a week! I'm sort of excited but not **_**that**_** excited. Have you guys started school? I very much appreciate your spectacular and positive reviews that make me want to write even more! I'm already brainstorming ideas for an upcoming story! But I won't post it until this one's finished. Please keep a note that both, Austin and Ally, don't have feelings for each other or aren't trying to _push_ away feelings for each other. Ally's just awkward around boys and Austin's kind of a flirt. **

**Okay, so, rate this story and leave your thoughts and opinions about this chapter! Bye! :)**


	6. Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

_**A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself. –Jim Morrison.**_

* * *

I continuously stared from right to left as Dez and Trish bickered about some topic that didn't make sense at all. They fight over such ridiculous and childish things. Today, the nitwits were arguing over pizza toppings. We were in the hallway; I was leaning against a locker while the two were in front of me. I could easily see Trish trying her hardest not to punch the poor guy square in the face.

I rolled my eyes and gave a sigh. Every time I try to stop the fight, they'd tell me to shut up and then resume their bickering.

In the end, I chose to leave the scene and just walked away. They'll eventually stop…I hoped.

So the events yesterday were the usual. Austin took us to some restaurant. I blurted out things...so, it was my kind of day! We've gotten to know each other a little…which was good.

"Hey, shortcake,"

I pouted and turned around. Austin stood there, in his usual uniform, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't make this a permanent thing, I beg of you!" I whined, crossing my arms.

"It's cuter that way," He simply said, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, it's not!" I exclaimed. "It's embarrassing!"

"Well, you just have to get used to it," He said, smiling. I glared at him then turned around and continued walking down the hallway.

"So, how should we hang out today?" Austin asked, catching up to me.

I pushed through the exit doors, the sun immediately greeting me. "I don't know."

"Come on, think of someplace," He said, taking out his car keys.

"We can go cloud-watching," I simply stated, giving him a wide smile. My smile then faltered. "Oh, wait, I have to work at Sonic Boom."

"I can help," He said, unlocking the car.

"Really?" I asked, smiling once again. "That would work. Give me a ride? I walked to school today."

"Of course," He said, opening the car door for me. I muttered a thank you then got in. After starting the vehicle, Austin drove us to the mall.

"Hey, dad!" I called out, waving once we entered Sonic Boom.

"Hiya, Alls," He said. "How was school today?"

"It was normal," I replied. "Oh, dad, this is Austin. He's my partner for an assignment."

"Pleasure to meet you, Austin," My dad said, shaking his hand.

"Feeling's mutual, sir," Austin said. I could tell he was slightly nervous.

"Call me, Lester," My dad said. After giving us one last grin, he proceeded to go to the food court.

"Your dad's nice," Austin said. I thanked Austin and smiled at the thought of my father. He'd help anyone. He had a great sense of humor and was such a bubbly and active person. I think I get that from both of my parents.

"Ally, you spaced out," Austin pointed out, interrupting my thoughts. I madly blushed then began serving customers.

* * *

"Working is so hard!" Austin whined, groaning. He panted and leaned against the counter.

Crossing my arms, I smirked at the blonde dude. "Who ever said it was easy?"

"How do you handle all those stubborn and impatient customers?" He asked.

"Practice makes perfect," I said, turning away to clean the dusty counter. "In other words, I've gotten used to the stubborn and impatient customers. First time working?"

"Well, not exactly," Austin replied. "I help my parents out at their shop but people aren't that rude and it's easier there."

"Well, you just have to get used to it," I mimicked his earlier words. I added a smirk at the end. "Monica."

"Oh, you're good," He said, squinting. "But, who said I'll work with you again?"

"Since we have to hang out, you pretty much have to help me out with the store," I said, pointing a finger at him. I crossed my arms again and leaned against the counter.

"You're _really_ good," He said, nodding.

"It's a gift," I said, flipping my hair dramatically. We stayed in silence for a moment then burst out laughing.

"I'm hungry," Austin whined. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior…even though I acted like that sometimes.

"You're always hungry," I stated, laughing.

"Hey, a boy's gotta eat, right?" Exactly what I thought back at Kira's house!

"You guys handled the store pretty well," My dad said, examining the place. "Good job! I'll raise your allowance, Ally!"

"Dad, you pay me with chicken fingers," I flatly said, giving him a blank stare. I heard Austin give out a chuckle.

"Exactly," My dad said, grinning like a goof. "Well, I'm going out for a couple of while. While I'm at it, I'll get you more chicken fingers!"

I shook my head at my dad then turned around.

"He pays you with food?" Austin asked, laughing. "Dude, you're father is cool."

"Yeah, and they're pretty good," I said.

"Speaking of which, I'm suddenly craving your allowance," He said. I let out a chuckle.

"I've got three boxes at home," I said.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's roll!" He said, grabbing my hand.

"Wait, I need to—" I began but it was too late. He had already dragged me out of the store. Boys these days…

* * *

"H-How did you eat them all?" I asked, gawking at Austin. "There goes my allowance."

"Your father's buying you more," He said, batting a hand at me. I wrinkled my nose then threw the trash away.

"I'm stuffed," He said, burping.

"Why wouldn't you be? You practically ate them all!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms in the air.

"I'll be right back then," He said, standing up. I also stood up and began putting away the scattered pots and pans into their places.

"_I'm going to murder you,_" A deep voice suddenly whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I let out an ear-splitting scream. I grabbed a pot and turned around, only to find Austin standing there, his face red and his hand on his stomach.

"You should've seen your face!" Austin roared with laughter.

"Not funny," I said, crossing my arms. Austin continued laughing. I could see tears falling from his eyes. Geez, it was cruel, not funny! I quickly picked up the cooking book and began smacking him with it while calling him an idiot and lecturing him about how cruel the joke was. But he continued laughing.

"Alright, you can stop smacking me now," Austin said, toning down the laughter although I could see he wanted to laugh again.

"Idiot!" I yelled, smacking him again. He grabbed my wrist, preventing me from smacking him again. He deserved more than a billion hits for that cruel joke.

"You should really stop doing that," He said with an eyebrow raised. I tried to hit him again but no avail. His grip was tight but not _too_ tight.

We stood there, in the messy kitchen, staring at each other. Well, I was too busy trying to think of ways to kill the guy but I found myself staring back at him with some emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

And then his phone rang, startling me. But he didn't answer it.

"Are you going to get that?" I asked, frowning. He quickly shook his head, mumbled a yes and let go of my hand. Took you long enough, _Rambo_.

"It's just Kira," He said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Just Kira? Just Kira?! Austin, she's your girlfriend! You should have a huge smile on your face when your girlfriend calls you! Answer that!" I lectured. Now I knew why some people found me boring.

He blankly stared at me. "You've never been in a relationship before, have you?"

"Of course I have!" Lie.

"Oh yeah? What's this guy's name?" He asked, crossing his arms with an amused look on his face.

I thought for a moment. "Uh, Doormen."

Austin raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded at him then thought of another lie.

"Yeah, we met at summer camp. He was the sweetest guy ever. And—oh who am I kidding? I've never been in a relationship before," I flatly said, pouting.

"Do you know what it feels like to be in love?" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head. He nodded in response. The room fell silent until his phone rang again. And this time he answered it.

"So, do you have some movie to watch?" He asked after the phone call.

"Yeah," I nodded, suddenly excited. I loved watching movies. Especially romantic ones!

"Do you have the Zalien series?" He asked.

"No, but I do have _A Walk to Remember_," I said.

"Works for me! Let's go! And don't forget to get the tissues!" He called out. I grinned widely, grabbed a tissue box and proceeded to go to the living room.

Let the crying commence.

* * *

**Aw, cute chapter, was it not? I wanted to thank you all for the reviews. I mean, 71 reviews for five chapters? It's actually an accomplishment for me! I usually receive that many on the eighth chappy! Thank you, you sexy beasts! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story! So, how old are my reviewers?**

**Whatever! Tell me what you thought and don't forget to stay sexy! :)**


	7. Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

_**With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts. -Eleanor Roosevelt. **_

* * *

"That Austin guy was sure a nice guy," My father said at the breakfast table. "Do you like him?"

I immediately started choking on my cereal. Quickly dropping the bowl on the table, I _continued_ choking. That was just ridiculous! Scratch that, it was the most ridiculous thing anyone could ever say.

"No, dad, how could you say that?" I asked, grabbing my water bottle. "I do not and will never like Austin Moon!"

"And why is that?" He asked, interlacing his fingers.

"We're opposites! Total opposites! We have nothing in common! He's labeled a popular. People can actually talk to him. Whereas I blurt out idiotic and smart things," I said in one breath.

"That doesn't mean two opposites can't fall for each other, Ally," He said, chuckling. "What were you watching yesterday?"

"A Walk to Remember…" I hesitantly said, looking at my half-eaten breakfast.

"Exactly," He exclaimed, standing up. "Landon never expected to fall for someone like Jamie but he did."

"Okay, so that's possible," I said. "But I won't fall for Austin, dad, believe me. He has a girlfriend anyway."

"Alright," He said, pecking my forehead. "I gotta get to work and you better get a move on!"

I stood up, pulled my chair in then grabbed my bag. I walked out of the house, the cool air immediately blasting me. I decided to walk to school and as I walked, I recalled what happened yesterday night. Austin and I spent the rest of it crying over A Walk to Remember. Honestly, I had never, in my whole life, seen a boy cry this much but Austin surely did.

He cried when Landon first kissed Jamie, cried when she revealed she has cancer and then cried when she died. I did too but Austin was practically wailing.

I sat down on a bench and glanced around. It was another typical day at school. My eyes landed on Austin and Kira. He had an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Kira nuzzled up to him, probably feeling butterflies.

No, I didn't know how it felt to be in love. I never had this special someone in my life. I had so many flaws. I was dorky and awkward. I tripped and constantly embarrassed myself. I was a plain girl. But I wasn't going to let that ruin my life! It was senior year. I wanted to spend it having no regrets. But I still felt incomplete.

Sighing, I put my chin on my hand and pondered for a while. This was ridiculous. I was feeling down because I didn't have a boyfriend. It was seriously ridiculous. More ridiculous than my dad saying I liked Austin.

"Hi, Ally," I smiled and waved at Kira. She and Austin then sat down.

"Hey, shortcake," Austin greeted. I seriously needed to get a new nickname.

"Hi, guys," I greeted. Kira was really sweet to me. I really liked her. We might be friends…if that was even possible.

"How come I don't have a nickname?" Kira teased, grinning.

"You can take the nickname _shortcake_ anytime," I said. "I hate it!"

"Too bad, shortcake," Austin said. "I thought you would have gotten used to it by now."

"Oh, I have! It's just that I hate it! I'm not that short!" I retorted.

"Yeah, and you had a boyfriend named Doormen," Austin said. Dang you, Monica.

"Fine! If we're on nickname terms…" I drawled out. "I think I'll call you by your middle name from now on."

Austin's smile faltered. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung slightly open. Austin: 1 Ally: 1

"Well played, shortcake," He said, crossing his arms. He gave me an amused look.

"I try, _Monica_," I innocently said.

"You guys sure have good conversations," Kira said, laughing. "You're such idiots."

I goofily grinned and so did Austin. Speaking of which, where was Trish?

Ah, there she was! Standing next to some tree arguing with Dez. Those two clearly had feelings for each other. I mean it's so obvious!

"Sup, Austin?" One of his friends who I identified as Trent called out, fist-bumping Austin. Next to him stood a tall, tanned boy.

"Why, hello cutie," The tanned boy said, smiling. "What's your name?"

I stared at him with a blank expression on my face. My cheeks tinted pink. He just called me cute. And he was cute! A boy that Austin hung out with called me cute. Then why wasn't I responding? Oh, yeah, because I was abnormal.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, making me even more nervous.

"Staring me stop at!" I exclaimed, hiding myself with my hands.

"Here's the thing, Dallas, Ally here isn't quite sociable with boys," I heard Austin say. "_Especially_ with boys. She does that when someone makes her nervous."

"Aw, Ally, don't be shy," 'Dallas' said. "I like shy girls."

I already knew this Dallas guy had a smirk on his face. Did he flirt with every girl he _didn't_ know? I uncovered myself and mentally took deep breaths. Just calm down, Ally, everything was alright. You're just surrounded by populars. No biggie! Oh the heck it was!

"Don't go any further, Dallas," Austin warned. "She'll bombard you with smart thingies. I've been there. It's scary."

"Ah, a smart and shy cutie," Dallas said. "I like that."

I bit on my tongue. It helped me not say anything. I think that was an accomplishment. Ally: 2

I nervously laughed, which, I repeat, was the ugliest thing you could ever hear, grabbed my bag then ran over to Trish and Dez.

"Guys, not again!" I exclaimed. "Break it up you two!"

"He's stupid, Ally!" Trish shot, crossing her arms.

"And you're tempered!" He shot back, turning away from her.

"Look, why don't you both give yourself a chance to get to know each other better?" I suggested. "Go out somewhere. Even if you do have a lot of differences doesn't mean you can't be friends."

"I suppose so," Trish said, looking convinced.

"I'll give it a shot," Dez said, sighing. I pursed my lips and thought for a minute.

"How about you go to the movies?"

"Zaliens!" They both screamed simultaneously. Their eyes widened as they stared at each other then they did this brain suck thing.

"There you go!" I said, clapping my hands together. "Ah, have fun you two!"

"Oh, you're going with us," Trish said. "Just in case."

"Movies aren't my th—" I began but was cut off.

"You're going," They simultaneously said. I huffed then nodded. It might be fun.

"C'mon, let's all go to class together," Austin said, Kira on his side. I noticed Trish observing them and then she looked at me and then at Dez.

"Alright," I said. "C'mon! I don't want to be late!"

"Oh, Ally, man up!" Trish said. "It's okay if you'll miss five minutes of class!"

"It isn't for me!" I retorted. "Gotta be there on time. Why am I still standing here?"

I quickly rushed to class. Wow, I really was a goody goody.

After the class settled down, our chemistry teacher told us to start doing this experiment.

"Uh, don't we need those goggles?" I asked. The teacher face-palmed himself then laughed.

"Yes, we do," He said. "Ally, please go get them from the door next to the janitor's."

I nodded, got up from my seat and left the class. I walked down the hallway then stopped at an old, brown door. Quickly opening it, I stepped into the dark room and turned on the light. I scanned the shelves them found them sitting right on the top one. What was it with these people and the top shelves?

"Need any help?" A voice asked several minutes later. I hadn't even realized that much had passed. "Shortcake."

I groaned. "Yes, please."

Austin smirked then got the box of goggles with ease. I seriously wish I could've slapped that smirk right off his face. No, that would be too harsh…

"See why I call you shortcake?"

"Whatever," I pouted. "Anyways, we should get going—"

The door slammed shut, startling both of us. I scrunched my eyebrows and tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"I think we're stuck here," Austin simply said.

"Oh God, no!" I exclaimed, trying again. "We need to get class. We already missed minutes of chemistry! I can't miss this class! How are we going to get out of here?"

Austin was pinned against the wall with a frightened look on his face.

"Damn, you're scary when you rant!" He said. I groaned and slid down the wall.

"Don't worry, Ally," He said. "You're already smart."

A soft smile graced my lips. "Thanks."

"So, have you gotten used to me?" He asked. I looked at him and thought.

"I think it still needs some time," I replied. "I haven't gotten to know you that well."

He sighed and nodded. In a matter of seconds, I found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

My eyes groggily opened. Where was I? I was in a small room... Oh, right, the 'room next to the janitors'. Why hadn't anyone come already? I tried to move but I couldn't. I looked down to see a pair of arms wrapped tightly around me.

So I screamed.

And then I realized it was Austin's arms. His eyes snapped open, his arms immediately flew to the air then he let out a girly shriek.

"Sorry," I apologized, blushing madly. "I didn't know it was you."

"You scared me!" He said.

"Well, hey, that's what you get for scaring me back at my place," I defended.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing an old janitor. He squinted at us, a broom in his hand, earphones plugged into an old MP3 or something like that.

"What on earth are you kids doing in there?" He asked. Not answering, I sprung to my feet and ran out of that evil room.

"Freedom!" I yelled, raising my hands in the air. "Wait a minute, what time is it?"

"It's four o'clock," The janitor answered. "School's been over for an hour!"

My face paled. I had missed half of my classes. We had been stuck in that room for several hours. I had missed my classes!

"B-But no!" I yelled, my hands flying to my face.

Austin rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my arm. "C'mon, shortcake. It's okay. Let's go get some lunch!"

"N-No…" I continued stammering as Austin dragged me out of the school.

I missed half—well, in this case, all—of my classes just because I couldn't get a box of goggles? And why the hell did the door slam shut? There was no gust of wind in that hallway! Oh, curse my height! I guess I'd have to live with the nickname _shortcake_ anyway...

* * *

**You guys are just amazing! I love you all so much! Your reviews make me smile so widely! Thank you! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And sorry for the long update! School's starting soon…Bye! **


	8. Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

_**Rivers know this: there is no hurry. We shall get there someday. -A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh**_

* * *

I never understood why people would put such things on top shelves. The teacher could have clearly seen that I was short and I would have trouble getting the dang box!

"Where were you during Chemistry," Trish began, smirking. "and the rest of the day?"

"Austin and I got stuck in some room," I said, crossing my arms. "Why are you smirking?"

When Trish smirked, I knew something was going on. She always wore that smirk when she had a plan or if she had done something and so she left me suspicious.

"Nothing, just asking," Trish said. "Anyways, what'd you two do in that closet?"

I wrinkled my nose at her amused look. "We fell asleep."

"Right," Trish drawled out. I raised an eyebrow at her. What was up with her? She was being so…mysterious.

I leaned against the locker and quirked my eyebrows. "Trish, what's up with you today?"

She batted a hand at me. "Nothing. Let's go get some lunch!"

"Alright," I said. "You go ahead. I'll be there."

She nodded at me then walked down the hallway. When she was out of sight, I ran outside and scanned the crowd. I spotted Dez sitting on a bench, doing something with his…gingerbread house. I swear that boy was the strangest.

I slapped my hand on the bench table, startling Dez. "Hi, Dez."

"Hey," He said, looking quite frightened. "W-What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really," I said, beginning to circle his bench. "Dez, would you like to tell me what you and Trish are hiding?"

"We're hiding nothing!" He squeaked. "Can't a man just design his gingerbread house in peace?"

"Listen, Dez, I'll let you continue…_that _if you tell me your secret," I said.

"Or what?"

I stared at him for a while. "I'll eat your gingerbread family."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me," I said, grabbing one. His eyes immediately went wide.

"Carlos!" He yelled. "Fine! Trish was the one who locked you in that room because we think both you and Austin like each other!"

I handed him Carlos back and smiled. "Thank you, Dez. That wasn't so hard."

I whirled back around and continued to class. First my dad suspected I liked Austin and now Trish and Dez? Jeez, couldn't a boy and a girl be friends—at least that's what I thought we were—and hang out? I mean we did have the project and all.

_No, Ally, no they couldn't. _

Shut up, conscience! I shook my head, getting rid of all the thoughts of Austin and I. We were just acquaintances. _Just_ acquaintances.

* * *

"Trish De la Rosa, I am going to murder you!" I yelled at Trish who was currently flipping through a new magazine.

She dropped her magazine and scrunched her eyebrows at me. "What the hell did I do?"

"You were the one that locked Austin and I in that stupid room!" I retorted, pointing at her.

"How'd you find out?" She asked, flashing me an innocent, wide smile.

I groaned and shook my head at her. "Dez. And I seriously can't believe you did that!"

"Oh, come on, you know you like him…like any other girl. And it was fun!" Trish exclaimed.

I blankly stared at her, my lips put in a straight line. Trish shrugged then resumed reading her magazine. I wanted to get revenge…but I was never any good at it.

"Anyways," I stated, changing the subject. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Dez and I are going to the movies," Trish replied. "You don't need to come. You'll fall asleep when it begins anyway."

I gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks for understanding, Trish."

"Whatever," She mumbled, grabbing another magazine. Wasn't she supposed to be at her new job?

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked, quirking my eyebrows.

"I know," She said. "That's why I'm here. You should know me better, Ally!"

I shook my head at my lazy, Latino friend and laughed.

* * *

I gave a content sigh as I inhaled the salty air It always seemed to calm me down and it always gave me inspiration for songs. I was at the beach and it was around ten o'clock. I was the only one there.

I was seated on the warm sand, my feet buried in them, listening to some classic songs that were currently being played by someone with his car parked right next to the beach. Nonetheless, it was soothing and peaceful.

I stared at the moon, its pale light brightening the dark sky, surrounded by a million stars, twinkling in the moonlight.

"Shortcake," I scrunched my eyebrows. Only one person ever called me that. I tilted my head and found Austin seated next to me.

"A-Austin, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," He said. "I always come here when I need to think or just relax. Having a music career, a girlfriend and an education can be so tiring sometimes."

I chuckled. "I also come here to think. I ponder for lyrics for new songs."

"When are you going to sing for me, Ally?" He softly asked. I noticed he called me by my name and not the usual nickname. "I really want to listen to your voice."

A soft smile graced my lips. "Soon. Maybe, just maybe, I'll actually sing in front of someone."

"I hope _your_ soon is really close to _my_ soon," Austin said.

"Hey, I just need to get to know you much better than I do right now," I said. "I need to know if I can trust you."

"Well, we'll have to work much harder then," Austin said.

I smiled and continued staring at the sky. The sound of the waves clashing together made me so content. I just wanted to lay there forever.

"It's nice tonight," Austin broke the silence. I closed my eyes and lay down on the sand, a smile spreading across my lips.

"I know," I said. "I wish I could stay here forever."

"I wish I could stay here too," Austin said, lying down. "No school. No worries. Just my music."

Austin and I spent the rest of the night, staring at the sky, talking and laughing now and then. He made me believe that maybe someday I would sing in front of someone or maybe in front of a real crowd. I just needed to wait.

* * *

**Alright, before you pelt me with tomatoes, I am very sorry for this long wait! My school starts next week! So, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Did you enjoy reading it? Leave your thoughts and opinions! Also, a huge thank you to every one of you! I reached 99 reviews for only seven chapters. It's probably a dream come true.**

**Did you guys see what Ross did while performing Falling For You? Omg, he changed the lyric to something very dirty! I couldn't stop laughing! Follow me on Tumblr! Bye!**


	9. Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

_**And in that moment, I swear we were infinite. -Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower. **_

* * *

"No!" I screeched for the hundredth time. It was not a good day. I had tons of homework, I had to run Sonic Boom and Austin, Trish and Dez wanted to drag me to some high school party. I hated parties and it wasn't because I sucked at dancing.

"Why not?" Trish whined, stomping her foot.

"It'll be fun, shortcake," Austin said. "I promise you you'll have fun!"

"No! And that's my final answer," I said, rolling my eyes at them. "Why do you need to take me anyway? I hate parties!"

"Because Ally, you don't go out much," Trish replied. "You need to loosen up! Go to this party, dance and have fun. Well, you don't need to dance…"

I glared at Trish as she fiddled with her fingers, giving me an innocent yet nervous smile. Trish knew how I danced and it wasn't that pretty. But I didn't need everyone telling me not to dance!

"Take Trish's advice," Dez said. "You can always hang out with me, Ally, while Austin and Trish hit the dance floor!"

"I'd rather go cloud-watching, thank you very much," I deadpanned. I was already wearing my _cloud-watching_ shirt.

"Who the hell would rather watch clouds for two straight hours?" Trish asked.

"Uh, the people in my club," I stated. "And if you at least tried watching the clouds, you'd enjoy it."

"Wait up," Austin said, raising a hand. "If you come to this party with us, we'll go cloud-watching with you."

Dez and Trish nodded in agreement. I pondered for a minute then groaned.

"Alright, fine! I'll go to this stupid party!"

"Woo!" Trish, Dez and Austin chorused, fist-bumping each other.

"Idiots," I muttered under my breath, my arms crossed. But I couldn't help but smile at their goofiness. The truth is, I never went to a party. I wasn't really invited to these but when I was, I wouldn't go.

I just hoped that party would actually be fun.

"What did I just get myself into?" I asked myself as Austin parked his car next to some fancy mansion. I already had a bad feeling about that party. "Can I back out? I want to back out!"

Austin laughed. "I don't think so, shortcake."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the seat, frowning. This was unfair. I knew I wasn't going to do anything but stare at the immature and dumb teenagers dancing the night away.

Once we got out of the car, loud music filled my ears. It was probably the only sound heard in this little neighborhood. I even noticed some people staring at the huge house with annoyed looks.

"Alright, let's party!" Trish bellowed. Austin and Dez cheered and high-fived then the three walked up to the door.

"Woo," I sarcastically said with a smug look on my face. I crossed my arms again then followed Austin, Dez and Trish into the house.

Instantly, the smell of alcohol and sweat filled my nostrils, making me sick to the stomach. I wrinkled my nose in disgust then glared at the smiling Austin, Dez and Trish.

"Well?" Trish spoke up.

"This is my worst nightmare," I deadpanned.

"Aw, come on, shortcake," Austin said, shaking his head. "Live a little. Let's go get a drink and dance."

"And the nightmare continues," I said. "Look, you guys go ahead. I'll be fine."

Dez, Trish and Austin exchanged glances then nodded and disappeared off to who-knows-where. I sighed and went over to the snacks table and grabbed a water bottle. I wasn't touching the alcoholic drinks _or_ the snacks. Sweaty, smelly and disgusting hands touched them. I shuddered at the thought of eating something that has been touched by so many hands.

I spotted Austin and Kira dancing, Trish was picking some songs with the DJ and Dez looked lost. I took a long sip of my water. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't dance and, well, that was what everyone did at a party.

I suddenly felt the urge to use the bathroom. It looked like I had taken a long, and I mean _long_, sip of my water. I threw the bottle away then climbed the stairs. It took me about five minutes to find the bathroom but I did and I used it.

I didn't really want to go downstairs so I decided to explore that mansion. I stopped at an old door, pushed it open then entered.

A soft smile graced my lips as I looked around the small room. It had a huge window with portraits all around the walls and in the middle was a white, grand piano.

I slowly approached the instrument and ran my hand over the wooden top. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Music took me somewhere life couldn't take you. I figured with the rock music blasting downstairs, no one would hear me play for a little while.

I hummed as my fingers pressed down on the keys, creating a beautiful melody.

Once I finished, I sat there and smiled then grabbed my bag and went downstairs. It was still the same scene as before; people dancing. When did they get enough of it? I scanned the crowd then left the house. I was greeted with cool air blowing my hair and face. Boy was it good to inhale fresh air.

"Hey," A familiar voice spoke up, breaking my thoughts. I turned around and spotted Austin leaning against the wall.

"Hey," I said. "Why aren't you inside?"

He shrugged. "It got kind of boring. What about you?"

"I was bored and annoyed," I said. "I don't do anything at these parties."

He laughed. "Figured."

"Are you going to go back inside?" I asked, awkwardly shuffling my feet.

"Nah, I was thinking of leaving," He said. "Join me?"

"Yes!" I almost screamed. "Please! I just need to get home."

He looked at the door for a second then grabbed my hand. He, well, dragged me to this car then we both got in. Austin started the car then began driving.

"Wait, that's not the way to my house," I said, scrunching my eyebrows.

"I know," was Austin's response.

When he parked the car, it looked like he drove us to a lookout or something like that. I got out of the car then smiled so widely. A million stars twinkled in the moonlit sky. It was magnificent.

"This is beautiful," I breathed. "But why'd you drive us here?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Austin replied. "I just think it's another place where I could think and relax."

"I'm glad you showed me it," I said. I walked forward a little then sat on the grass and admired the stars. A couple seconds later, I felt Austin sit next to me.

"Sing," I suddenly spoke up. Austin glanced at me confusedly.

"What?" He asked.

I cleared my throat. "Sing as in sing for me."

"When I record songs, it's not really me," He said. "No, like, I sing the songs but the songs are just not me. I'm bad at writing songs but these same rock and rap songs are getting boring. They're not me."

"I understand that," I said. "But, who is the real you?"

"I don't know, Ally, I don't know," He replied. "Life is so damn confusing sometimes."

For a moment, we stayed in silence but then Austin grabbed my hand and helped me up.

He looked at me. "Scream."

"Scream? What're you talking about? Are you crazy?" I hissed.

"No, I am not," He said. "Now scream. Do it for everything in your life you wish you could've done or you couldn't do. Just do it!"

"You'll scream with me, though," I said, dropping my bag.

"Okay," He said. "Let's do it then."

I had a lot of things in life I regretted not doing. My life was a big, hard puzzle. I wish I could've overcome my stage fright. I wish I could've learned how to dance. I just wanted to scream. I wanted to feel happy.

Austin and I got on the roof of his car then took deep breaths. We counted to the three then we both screamed at the top of our lungs.

And in that moment, I swear I felt infinite. I swear we both felt infinite! I felt like I could have done anything, like nothing could have stopped me.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" Austin said, a wide smile on his face. We both looked at each other then burst out laughing. We sat down and continued admiring the stars.

"Austin, you do realize you have to go cloud-watching with me tomorrow, right?"

"Aw, man!"

* * *

**I give you my permission to pelt me with tomatoes for this very long update. It's been around, what? Three weeks? Very sorry! I have been busy with school and, well, just lazy to write a chapter. You know the catch. You tell me your opinion of this chapter and blah blah….**

**On to important notes, did you see the unblocked kiss? Omg, it was epic. My feelings just exploded. I just…AH! So, my school started and I'm already bombarded with effing homework. -.- **

**Well, mind following me on Instagram? PM me if you want to…or not. Follow me on Tumblr too! No? Kay, bye! **


	10. Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

_**Be yourself because everyone else is already taken -Oscar Wilde. **_

* * *

I stared from across the cafeteria table at the gloomy Austin. He hadn't said a word since we sat down. I slowly chewed on my fries as I squinted at him. He was glaring at the wall and it looked like he was in deep thought. The atmosphere was really awkward. What was up with him? I reached over and snapped my fingers in his face. He shook his head and stared at me.

"Austin, are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"I'm great! Why do you ask?" Lie. It was so obvious.

"Because you've been glaring at that wall ever since we sat down," I pointed out. "What's up?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy, blonde hair. "I just-it's just girlfriend problems…_again_."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, wiping my hands with a napkin. "That is if you feel like it. I don't want to sound like a whiny person who interferes in everybody's business. But just know that I'm here if you want to—"

Austin slapped a hand over my mouth, interrupting my useless rant. He laughed then took it back.

"It's alright, Ally," He said. "I've just been exhausted. Kira is throwing herself a birthday party and she's been so bossy. She's telling me what to wear and what to sing and what to do and it's just so annoying!" He punched the table with his fist then took subtle breaths.

"Ouch," I said. "Must be hard being in a relationship, eh? See this is why I'm so happy I'm single."

He stared at me for a moment. "Yeah, you're so lucky. You don't look or sound like a bossy girl. It's just that your future boyfriend has to deal with your chirpiness and awkwardness."

"Me? Awkward? Puh-leeze!"

"Sad but it's true," He said. I pouted at him. Then we both laughed. People stared at us, especially the popular gang.

"Hey, yo, Austin!" I heard a friend of his yell. "Come hang out with us and not that awkward loser!"

Austin opened his mouth to say something but then stared at me.

I laughed. "It's alright. You go ahead. I'll be fine."

Austin nodded then got up, grabbed his untouched tray then left to _his_ table. I sighed then stared at my fries. It sometimes hurt. Okay, so people thought I was a grind but I actually liked it that way. It was who I am. And no one could change that.

* * *

Once the last bell rang, I cautiously and neatly placed my copybooks in my bag then slung it over my shoulder. I walked out of the classroom and down the hallway with Dez and Trish by my side.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" I asked, opening my locker.

"We're going to watch our favorite TV series tonight!" Trish said. I smiled at the thought of Dez and Trish actually bonding. They practically hated each other a couple of days ago.

"What about you?" Dez asked.

"I think I'm just going to do my homework and run Sonic Boom for a while," I said, closing my locker after grabbing some books.

"You're boring," Trish said. "Anyways, gotta run!"

I shook my head playfully at the two who skipped down the hallway. Once they were out of sight, I turned back around, only to find Austin leaning against my locker with that faraway look on his face.

"You okay there?" I asked, clutching my books tightly.

"Kira gave me a list—a _list_—about her birthday," He said, shaking his head. "Please just kill me now! I'm not in the mood so I just told her my grandma is visiting and I needed to hang out with her."

"Austin, lying is bad, especially if you're lying to your girlfriend," I scolded.

He sighed then inhaled deeply. "I want to relax."

I pondered for a moment. "You can go cloud-watching with me."

He looked at me for a second with no emotion on his face. "What the hey, I guess I'll give it a go."

I squealed then whirled around and walked out of the school with Austin behind me.

"Oh God, no!" I heard Austin say. "Shortcake, quickly, hide!"

"Why?" I asked, my eyebrows knit together in confusion. Austin pointed to Kira and the rest of the gang. We quickly ran to the school's parking lot and hid behind a car. We heard them walking by so we stood still, trying to make no sound.

Once they were out of sight, Austin and I got into the car. After scolding Austin about safety (he didn't put on the seatbelt) I began driving to a beautiful lookout. It was quite far but it was just so peaceful. It had a river flowing with cold water and it was surrounded by beautiful landscape.

I parked the car next to some trees then we both got out and walked up to the river. We left our bags in the car. Austin and I sat down then sat on our backs and looked at the sky that was surrounded by white, puffy clouds.

"This is actually relaxing," Austin said. "I feel my mood lifting up already."

"What do you see?" I asked. "I see a heart."

"I see two people holding hands," Austin said. I smiled at stared at it.

"Nice," I said. "I sometimes swim in the river."

Austin quickly got up, shot me a smirk then in one swift motion, hoisted me up on his back and ran towards the river. I screamed with happiness before we both fell into the cold water.

"This is awesome!" He said. "I feel so happy now!"

"No need to thank me," I coolly said then splashed him with water.

"I-I can be myself when I'm around you Ally," He said. "I can actually be myself. I love it."

I smiled widely then we both laughed together and spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and splashing each other with cold water. We joked now and then. I didn't know what happened to me because in that moment, I didn't care about homework. I was having fun for the first time.

What was Austin Monica Moon doing to me?

* * *

**Hello, Melodies! I think this was a pretty good update! I already have a math test on Monday. Ugh, I just hate Circles! How have you guys been doing? You haven't been reviewing as you have been in the previous chapters. What's going on? Please share this story with your fan fiction friends! I want this story to be over 200 reviews. Look, the whole part of writing isn't because of feedback; it's about my favorite hobby. But reviews help me write more and faster! I have pretty good ideas for this story and I'm trying to make it a long one. Well, bye for now! :D **


	11. Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

I took a sip of my hot tea and continued reading the new book I had borrowed from the Library. It was honestly hard to read nowadays with me being a senior; so many homework and tests, and not to mention running Sonic Boom while my father goes to the food court. I lightly chuckled at my father.

"Ally, I have great news!" My father said, excitement in his voice. I put down my book and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Sonic Boom is flourishing more than it did in the past! We've received so many customers today! I actually had to order more instruments! Isn't this great?"

"Aw, dad, I'm so proud of you!" I said, giving him the largest smile. "I'm glad to hear this. Have you told mom about it?"

"I'm about to right now!" He said, skipping out of the kitchen. I chuckled and picked up my book, but as I did, the doorbell rang. I groaned, closed my book because there was no point in reading anymore, and then got up from my seat.

It was a Saturday and I honestly had nothing to do. I opened the door and immediately smiled when I saw that it was Austin.

"Hey, shortcake," He said. I got used to the nickname, even if it did annoy me to the extent where I wanted to tear Austin's head off.

"Hey, Austin," I greeted back, stepping away from the door. He entered and smiled. "So, what're you doing here? You look like you rested well."

"I did," He said with a happy sigh. "That Grandma lie totally helped me out."

"It was still bad to lie to your girlfriend," I stated. We entered the kitchen. He plopped down on a chair and sighed.

"I know that, Ally, you don't need to constantly remind me," He said. I laughed and poured him a cup of tea then handed it to him. He smiled and took a sip. "So, what's up?"

"I was thinking," He began. "you'd come over to my house and have lunch. You'll also get to meet my chirpy mom."

I stared at him, my eyebrows slightly raised. "W-Why?"

"No reason," He said. "So, will you or will you not?"

I stayed quiet, opening my mouth now and then, but nothing would come out. Austin rolled his eyes, put down his steaming cup of tea and leaned over the table.

"I'll answer, then," He said, a smirk playing on his lips. "You're coming. Cancel any plans you have for today."

I burst out with laugher. Austin stared at m weirdly. "You think that Ally Dawson has plans on Saturday? Oh God, joke of the century."

"You're not that much of a loser," He said.

"Gee, thanks," I flatly responded. "Anyways, it's still eleven. What're we supposed to do until lunchtime?"

"We'll just cruise around town," He said. I nodded then resumed my drinking.

"Ally, I—Oh, hello, Austin," My dad greeted.

"Good morning, sir," Austin greeted back. "How're you doing today?"

I gawked at him. Austin had no manners when eating or even speaking, even if he did do it playfully. But when it came to my father, he was like the son of a king.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking," My dad said. "See, Ally? Austin does manners? You should consider dating him."

Even if dad muttered the last part, I saw Austin turn a deep shade of red. He had heart it. I also blushed then face-palmed myself.

"Dad, please stop embarrassing me," I yelled as he left the kitchen laughing. "Sorry about him. Kind of chirpy."

"Why's he in a good mood?" Austin asked, his color returning.

"Sonic Boom has been a success," I replied. "More customers, less instruments. Which is good."

"Ah, congratulations," He said. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm proud of him," I said.

"Do you miss your mom?" He suddenly asked. I bit my lip as her image popped into my mind; her chocolate hair, her bright, brown eyes…I missed her a lot.

"Yeah, a lot," I said, fighting back tears. I haven't seen her in a long time but we did Skype whenever we had the chance.

"Hey," Austin softly said, his hand reaching over and placing it on top of mine. "It's alright. You'll see her in person again somehow. Sorry I brought the topic up."

"Nah, it's alright," I said. "You just don't realize how much you miss someone until someone reminds you of him."

The kitchen fell silent, only the sound of the clock was heard, which was really aggravating.

"Well, let's go cruising or whatever you said," I said. He laughed and nodded, and then his eyes traveled down to our hands, which still lay on top of each other.

His hand was huge compared to mine. But that wasn't really the point. Our. Hands. Were. Touching. We quickly stood up and awkwardly smiled at each other.

"I think we should go," I said, and at the same time, Austin said, "Yeah, that would be cool."

After saying goodbye to my father, Austin and I climbed into his car. He started the engine and just drove around town. The windows were open and music was blasting from the radio.

"Oh, I love this song so much!" I exclaimed, smiling as Hurricane by Parachute played.

"Me too," Austin said, turning up the volume. I smiled and leaned back, lip-synching to the song. Everything felt so great.

* * *

"Alright, we're here," Austin said, parking the car in his driveway. I got out of the car and followed Austin to the front door. He got his keys out and unlocked his door.

"Austin, honey, is that you?" I heard a feminine and sweet voice call out.

"No, mom," Austin answered. "It's a burglar who happens to have the keys to the house!"

A middle-aged woman with blonde hair and blue eyes emerged from a door, chuckling. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Oh, hello, dear," She greeted. "And who might you be?"

"This is Ally. Ally Dawson," Austin replied. "I was paired up with her for this project I told you about."

"Oh, right!" She said, approaching me and pulling me in for a hug. "How are you dear?"

"I'm fine, thank you," I answered, a smile on my face. She was really sweet.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to change," Austin said. "Mom, please don't embarrass me."

She chuckled. "I'm Mimi."

"Nice to meet you!" I said.

"Well, come on, lunch is on the table. My husband won't be here. He's at work. I'm supposed to be there with him but I'm quite sick," She said. I followed her into the dining room.

"Oh, well, I hope you feel better!" I smiled.

"Thank you, dear," She said. "Now, let me have a good look at you. Ah, you're just like what Austin said."

This caught my attention. "What?"

"He called you beautiful, dear," She chuckled. "And it's true. You are beautiful!"

I smiled, and not because she also complimented me. Austin had called me beautiful. He actually did. This made me nervous because a boy never complimented me.

"Well, have a seat!" She said. I sat down and looked at the food placed on the table. "Austin! Come down here! Food's ready!"

"I'm here, I'm here," Austin said, sitting down. "What did my mom say that probably embarrassed me?"

I laughed. "She said nothing."

"I don't believe it," He said. "But I won't argue. Alright, I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry," His mom retorted, handing him a plate. He just shrugged and began piling food.

It was quite a pleasant evening. His mom was literally the sweetest person I had ever met. And we had a lot of laughs at the table. I never got to meet his father, though.

I closed my diary then hopped into my bed. I stared at the ceiling as I recalled today's events. But my mind was focused on one thing.

"_He called you beautiful, dear,"_

* * *

**I have missed you guys a lot! I can't believe I haven't updated in such a long time. Well, I made time just for you guys! Thank you for your previous feedback! I always love seeing you guys review, telling me how much you love this story! Get this story to 200 reviews if you love me and if you love chocolate. Haha, anyways, I'll try to update. Hopefully soon. I'll see you guys later! Bye! :-D **


End file.
